Franky
Franky is one of the members of the Penguin Band. He plays the acoustic guitar, keyboards, and the banjo. He is the author of the book Franky's First Show, which you can find on the Book Shelf in the Book Room. He is not an original member of the Penguin Band, he worked in the Pet Shop before joining the Penguin Band. He was invited to play for the band as revealed in the book, Franky's First Show. List of Performances *Western Party, Night Club, July 2006 *Lighthouse Party, Lighthouse, September 2006 *St. Patrick's Day Party 2007, Night Club, March 2007 *Fall Fair 2007, Pizza Parlor, September 2007 *Surprise Party, Night Club, November 2007 *St. Patrick's Day Party 2008, Night Club, March 2008 *Music Jam 2008, Iceberg, July 2008 *Music Jam 2008, Back Stage on random servers while on break autographing backgrounds, July 2008 (Not a performance, a real character) *Penguin Play Awards 2009, Backstage on random servers autographing backgrounds, March 2009 (Not a performance, a real character) *Music Jam 2009, Iceberg. Could also be found at the Backstage *Music Jam 2010, Back Stage. On random servers autographing backgrounds, July 2010 (Not a performance, a real character) *Music Jam 2010, Iceberg. on random servers while on break autographing backgrounds, July 2010 (Not a performance, a real character) *Music Jam 2010, Dock. On random servers autographing backgrounds, July 2010 (Not a performance, a real character) *Music Jam 2010, Casa Fiesta. On random servers autographing backgrounds, July 2010 (Not a performance, a real character) *Music Jam 2011, Iceberg, June 2011 *Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, The Epic Show, July & August 2012. On all servers, every 20 minutes) (also meetable during construction) *The Fair 2014, at the Park Entrance, February 2014 *Music Jam 2014, at the Main Stage, July 2014 *The Fair 2015, at the Park Entrance, May - June 2015 *Music Jam 2016, at the Snow Forts, November 2016. Trivia *He likes the food in the Casa Fiesta better than the Backstage, as he said in the Music Jam 2011. *Franky got a new look in 2011- his new Body Item is now the Jacket and Jeans, and his feet item is the Purple Kicks. *Issue 312 of the Club Penguin Times says he is friends with Cadence. In the Club Penguin Magazine comic In Search Of The Perfect Puffle, this is proven to be correct. They seem to be very close. *He is the vocalist in Anchors Aweigh, Ghosts Just Wanna Dance, and Cool In The Cold. *According to the 2011-2012 Yearbook, he is most likely to invent a new Instrument. *He is Cadence's inspiration.http://oceanatcp.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/d70b8-cpt6.png *He appeared in the My Penguin release party the second time. Gallery Franky's In-game Avatar Franky 2008 in game.svg|Franky's old look in-game Penguin Band (2012) - Copy.png|Franky's new look in-game Franky's Player Card Franky card.png|Franky's first Player Card Franky Playercard.png|Franky's second Player Card Clothing Item 1918.png|Franky's current Player Card Franky's actions FrankySprite1.png|Franky waving FrankySprite2.png|Franky sitting FrankySprite3.png|Franky dancing Franky's (Penguin Band's) backgrounds Juatinanoth.jpg|Franky's (Penguin Band) first background new penguin baand.PNG|Franky's (Penguin Band) second background Frankybg3.png|Franky's (Penguin Band) third background Franky's signature Franky sig.png|Franky's old Signature Franky New Signature.png|Franky's current Signature Franky on the Buddy List FrankyBuddyList.png FrankyOnline.png Franky while Offline.png|Franky while offline in the Buddy List Others Franky name.png|Old look of Franky Franky Old.png|Another old look of Franky Penguin Band Autograph Cutout.png|A cutout of the Penguin Band Autograph Franky1.jpg|Franky in the book Franky's First Show. Note: The pick in his hand and the guitar with no strings Franky Guitar.png|Franky with his guitar Franky 2008 card pose.png|Franky's old Player card Pose CPWIKIFRANKY.png|Franky's current look on his player card Frankyiceberg.JPG|Franky performing at the Iceberg frankybio.png|Franky in the Club Penguin Times Frnkystamp1.png|Franky's old stamp Franky Bio.png|A biography of Franky Franky Stamp.png|Franky's new stamp Franky4455.PNG|Franky performing at the Iceberg with his band during the Music Jam 2011 AnchorsAweigh3.png|Franky as seen in Anchors Aweigh. GhostsJustWannaDance9.png|Franky as a Ghost. (Ghosts Just Wanna Dance) FrankyTPSN1.png Regular Franky.PNG|Franky's pose from the Penguin Band's background Penguin Band New.png|Franky as seen playing the keyboard Franky reading a book.png|Franky reading the 101 Days of Fun Franky Best Day EVER.png FrankyCPTimes456IssuePose.png FrankyPlayingGuitar.png|Franky playing his guitar Band Background photo.png The Party Starts Now Album Back.png|As seen on the back of the Club Penguin: The Party Starts Now! CD album See also *Penguin Band *G Billy *Petey K *Stompin' Bob *Franky's First Show References Category:Characters Category:Penguin Band